


White Flag

by fandomsruinedmylife17



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Markle, joshaya, rucas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6215278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsruinedmylife17/pseuds/fandomsruinedmylife17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GMW High School AU. The gang are in sophmore year. And the times, they are a-changing. High school makes things more complicated. People have to grow up. People change. And you have to keep your friends close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Literally all my fics are named after Sab songs. And now I pretty much have all GMW ships at some point and I need a life. Also I wrote this because I wanted to do a High School AU because it'll deal with more realistic and mature topics.

It's been about three years since seventh grade. They're in tenth grade now. Three years since they started middle school. Three years since they met Lucas. About nine years since the two of them met and became best friends. About nine years since they met Farkle. Four years in a row of having Cory Matthews as their teacher will be this year. Not that any of them care. They love Mr Matthews. He's always been their favourite teacher, even if they do want to groan at every assignment he gives. They stole him.

Two relationships are still all Maya has had. The first was Lucas. That was middle school and freshman year. Though not completely, it had gotten a little complicated. A little. A little in the fact that Lucas was Riley's only actual boyfriend. They didn't count Charlie. They went out once or twice but the feelings hadn't really been there. Riley's feelings had been for Lucas. Riley had had a crush on Lucas. Maya hid her feelings. They'd dated. They'd had an unofficial thing. Lucas had dated Maya. Riley had lied about her feelings. It had been a triangle for a while, they had had a few fights about it through ninth grade. He'd dated them both. He was with Riley now, and Maya's seventh grade feeling had suddenly decided to subside. Then she'd been with Josh. That only lasted a couple of months. Maybe a few at most. Maybe she had had a crush on him. She had liked him. Josh had stopped seeing her like a little girl. Like his niece's best friend. She'd grown up. It had ended. Maya didn't hope. She didn't trust her feelings anymore. Lucas had had two serious relationships. Her and Riley. And Farkle had had Smackle, until the end of ninth grade. It had gotten too awkward. She'd broken it off.

Maya was still mostly confused. She didn't know what she was going to be when she grew up or what she was going to do. It wasn't unusual. She was sixteen, almost seventeen. Her mom was still working at Topanga's but she got to spend more time with her. Shawn and Katy had gotten married in the summer, so he was around a lot more often. Maya had tried to hide her excitement the moment they'd started dating. She couldn't. She had her art. She had her music too. But it was a long shot and they wouldn't help her get a job. Because in society you needed money to live. And Maya was an us. She knew that. Mr Matthews had taught her that. Farkle was smart. He could get on any courses he wanted. Though unsurprisingly he'd chosen Science as one but she also wouldn't be surprised if he'd taken them all. They'd all chosen History, a class they'd all had together. Lucas had chosen Animal Physiology and Anatomy, Biology, Zoology, Microbiology, Animal Science and Chemistry. He still wanted to be a veterinarian. Riley was doing Law like Topanga, she was on the debate team now, she took Health and Social. She was the same old Riley, she wanted to fix everything for everyone still. Except she was all grown up.

They were still all best friends. Things were a little less awkward between all of them. They still hung out. Cory still chased Lucas out of the bay window. Riley still had a basket of Lucas' shoes. She remembered the time she'd cried when Riley had torn the bay window down. She didn't like change. But they had changed. A lot of things had changed. Not all of them were bad. Sometimes she called Shawn dad. She still wasn't used to it. Neither was he. She'd cut her hair. Now it just reached past her shoulders. Riley had dyed her hair red. Dark red. Maya had helped. Cory had been mad. Maya had laughed. The last of the dye was still there, tinting Riley's hair. The leak in her roof and the hole in her wall had been fixed. Maya's grades had improved. She'd gone from a solid D student to mostly getting Bs. She'd even had a few As. Sometimes she let people see her art. She let Riley push her forward for art shows. She participated in class, proving she really was smart if she bothered to try. She got into trouble less yet still seemed to be one of the cool kids. She had to admit, she had good friends.

It was sophmore year. In three years she'd be starting college. Hopefully. She imagined her and Riley and Farkle and Lucas sitting around their table in Topanga's, opening their letters. She'd be fine, even if she got put on a waiting list. Lucas would probably go to some veterinary college. Stewart had wanted Farkle to go to Princeton, Farkle still insisted he wanted to be where his friends were. Friendship was more important than money. Maya agreed. She hadn't had much before, now they had a little more. They would likely go to NYU or maybe even get a dorm at Pennbrook. Shawn, Cory and Topanga had all gone there. So had Riley's uncle, Eric, as well as several of their friends including Jack and Angela. They saw them more regularly now too. Shawn and Angela were friends. Just friends. Jack was practically Maya's uncle. Angela was a mother now. She was still married.

Three years made a lot of difference. It could break you. It could fix you. It would change you. Every seven years your cells completely regenerate and it's like you're a whole new person. By the end of college, they would all be completely different people than they were in middle school. It's scary. It's life. The secret of life: people change people, what us does for them. They'd come a long way since first grade Halloween parties and subways and they still have a long way to go. But it's a little easier with your best friends and a good family, even if you have to share. What does us do for them?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ??? Lol sorry I can't summary

Every day would start the same. Topanga would wake Riley up six times. Maya would turn up at precisely seven. Topanga would say 'breakfast' and Maya would reply 'no thanks' and then Topanga would say 'it wasn't a question' and Maya would sit at the table. Sometimes it was toast, sometimes it was cereal, sometimes it was even toaster waffles. Every day would start the same. That's how it had almost always been.

They'd get to school and Farkle and Lucas would be waiting outside. Sometimes Zay would be there, or he would be in ballet. And they'd walk in together before class. Unfortunately, this was high school. They didn't have Art or Science or English together. So they'd sit alone. Mr Matthews would say they were learning to be independent. They didn't want to be. They wanted to be together. Safe. Secure.

In history they all say together in their exclusive group which had expanded to include Isadora. Isadora had grown up a lot. She was getting used to understanding what society wanted, and sometimes doing it even if she disagreed. She wasn't almost infatuated with Farkle, and telling Lucas to stop hitting on her had long since worn off. Cory would still teach them his History classes. But they really weren't History. They were now and they were relevant and they were interesting and everything but History.

They'd walk to Topanga's on the way home. Have a smoothie, cake, talk. Every day would end the same. Lucas would walk Riley home. Sometimes Maya and Farkle would join them if Maya was staying at Riley's. They would say goodbye. Or goodnight. They were best friends. It was always this way. Until it wasn't. Because they grew up. Riley was less innocent and naive but she was still a sunshine and would always love Maya. But she was busier. They did more couple things, spending time as couples, with other couples.

***

"Hey, Farkle. D'you wanna catch the sub today?" Maya says into her phone's microphone.

"Sure," he replies, "Not going with Riley?"

"Nah, she's getting a lift from Ranger Rick."

"You weren't invited?" He says sounding shocked.

"Oh, I was. You know they're too polite for that. I'm just," she thinks of how to phrase it. She can't.

"Letting them have their couple time?"

Farkle knew all too well why Maya wouldn't want to journey with them. They'd see them a lot in school. Too much kissing and throwing heart eyes at each other. Maya thought it was horrific. She hoped she'd never been like that. It would often resort in my pulling a fake retching stance and saying 'you hear me?' and repeating. And Farkle would shake his head and mutter 'teenagers'.

She sighs. "Great, meet at the station?"

"See you there."

She hangs up. She's been ready for twenty minutes and slightly surprised Farkle was still home. Shawn is working out of town. Her mom is already in the café. All she needs to do is grab her bag on the way out of the door and remember to lock up. Sure enough Farkle was waiting for her.

"Hey," he calls waving over.

"Hey," she smiles. "Thanks for coming with me." Subways generally felt creepy to Maya now. Especially when you're a teenage girl, in New York, alone. Maya had been hit on more than once since getting the subway to school, fortunately Riley had been there.

"What are friends for, right?"

***

Riley had done this more and more often. At first it was once. And then it was every other day. But they were still best friends. She wouldn't trade her friendship for the world. She knew they had to grow, had to have feelings. Riley was feeling her feelings. Feeling them all over Lucas. That just meant more time with Farkle. Farkle was great. So great. They had agreed. He didn't mind hanging out with her even if she just wanted to listen to music and draw. It was less awkward around him than she was Riley and Lucas. Though sometimes she was still mad at him for those years ago on the roof at New Years. She knew why he did it. He thought it was right.

Riley and Lucas sometimes went on double dates. Sometimes if Vanessa came to visit Zay in New York or they all took a trip to Texas. Memories of Texas had stopped hurting now. The night they were at a campfire, a billion stars in the sky. She'd almost kissed Lucas. She was glad she hadn't. Then there'd been the triangle and it looked like their friendship would fall apart.

They'd meet up in front of the school. Abigail Adams High. Abigail Adams had been John Quincy Adams' mom, the wife of John Adams. It was iconic. Their parents had gone to JA, they'd gone to JQA and now they were here. It had been a long journey. Maya didn't mind.

***

"Do you think I'll loser her?" She'd once said offhandedly. Lucas and Riley had been making out by their lockers. Maya and Farkle had been waiting impatiently for them to go to lunch.

"To Lucas?" He shook his head. "Nah, Riley wouldn't do that. Neither would Lucas. You're important to them. They're just teenagers."

"We're teenagers." She scoffs. "Hormones."

"Angst."

"Eugh," they both say.

***

Maybe she minded just a little bit.


	3. Chapter 3

Riley was her best friend. Everyone knew that. Lucas was her best friend too. But now they were her preoccupied best friends. Farkle is her best friend. Maya used to tell Riley everything, now she tells Farkle. Farkle listens. He's good at listening, she notices. Friends talk, but real friends listen. Mr Matthews notices something too, the group are drifting a little from each other. He doesn't interfere, it's natural, and he knows his girls. Although he isn't keen on how close Riley and Lucas are, but he also know Riley is growing up. They're all growing up. The jerks.

Riley is happy, and that's what Maya wants the most, Riley to be happy. Riley to get to live her fairy-tale. To have her Prince Charming. And now she does. And Maya knows that Riley wants her to be happy too. Like when Riley stepped back from Lucas. Texas. The stars. The campfire. They made him choose. He'd liked them both, he'd chosen friendship, he'd chosen to try and do the right thing to not hurt anyone. He chose Riley. It had always been Riley. Maya had assured Riley it was fine. She wouldn't have dated Lucas if Maya had said no. And now they were madly in love, or something like that. Maya had never been madly in love, she wouldn't know. It didn't hurt seeing them together and she was genuinely happy for them.

Maya understands that Riley and Lucas spend a lot of time together. Time without her or Farkle. Farkle seems okay with it, even though Riley and Lucas are his best friend's too. Farkle has changed a lot, not since the met him but since middle school. His attitude, his clothing. He'd probably changed the most, in a good way. Sometimes it struck out of the blue how much difference there was. He'd only been slightly taller than her, and then he'd been as tall as Riley, and then he'd gotten taller than Lucas. Maya wasn't crazy, she knew Farkle was cute, she thought it. But the universe wasn't going to give her false hope. Not this time.

***

"So, Sarah's party, are you guys going?" Riley asks as Maya and Farkle as they approach them in the corridor.

"Your dad going to let you go to a party, with your boyfriend, where there'll be drinks, and me?" Maya smirks. She grabs her folders and books from her locker and groans. She slams the locker and here's a shriek on the other side. She grins.

"He'll never know. It's only till 10." She argues.

"Oh, honey. It starts at 10."

"IT STARTS AT 10?" Riley looks mildly distressed.

"I'm going if you guys are going," Farkle inputs.

"Oh, I'm going." Maya insists.

"Really, after last time?"

"What happened last time?" Lucas and Riley say in unison.

Maya cringes, "Nothing good." She shudders and Farkle rubs her shoulder. "Ranger Rick?"

"Sure. Riley?"

"We can tell your dad you're sleeping at mine and we can sneak out my fire escape and meet these guys." Maya suggests.

"LET'S DO IT!" She agrees enthusiastically. Quietly whispering to herself in confusion, "But it starts an ten?" Lucas smiles and shakes his head and turns her towards class.

***

It's Friday night. Katy is working a late shift in the bakery. Cory and Topanga are trying really hard to put Auggie to bed. Shawn is out in Philly. They've already locked the door to Maya's room, they've been recording their sleep all week to play on the CD player. There was no way this could go wrong. Maya had planned everything perfectly.

They'd leave and get to Sarah's for 9:50 if they set off at 9:30 if they didn't want to take the sub. Farkle and Lucas would arrive to walk with them at 9:25. Maya had been helping Riley with her hair.

"It's just a party, Riles." Maya says, pinning her hair back.

"But it's my first party," Riley whines, "And I wanna look really nice."

"For Lucas?" Maya asks. Riley nods. "Honey, Lucas loves you know matter how you look."

Riley had gone with a rose-gold coloured sequin dress and shiny shoes whilst Maya had decided to just wear her trainers, ripped jeans, collared shirt. Shawn had bought her those.

"I know," Riley replies, looking at her curled hair in the mirror, whereas Maya had just tied hers into a ponytail. Maya checks her watch and Riley looks oddly at her.

"What? I have a watch."

"No," she prolongs the word, "You can tell the time."

Maya scowls jokingly. There's a knock at the window where both Lucas and Farkle are stood. The girls lift up the window pane and both climb outside.

"Wow, Riley." Lucas says in admiration, "You look... Beautiful." Riley looks down and blushes as they link their hands together.

"You look beautiful too, Maya." Farkle says.

"Thanks, I know." she grins. "Let's go."

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

The sky was black, splattered here and there with twinkling stars and a crescent moon high above. There was a cold Fall breeze across New York as the four walked to Sarah's house. Sarah's father was a director, sometimes he'd be in LA shooting scenes, which meant Sarah could throw a house party. They'd been before but it had been in middle school and it had been her birthday and it had been a 'no boys allowed' party. Occasionally the paving tiles on the sidewalk were cracked and graffiti stained the walls, something Maya usually liked to take a picture of sometimes it was pointless but some were painted like masterpieces. Maya shivered.

"Hey, are you cold?" Farkle asks. He and Maya are a little ahead of Riley and Lucas. Maya and Farkle liked to talk. Riley preferred to walk quietly with her hand in Lucas'. Because it was romantic. Or something.

Maya nods slightly, "A little." Farkle unzips his hoodie and wraps it around Maya's arms and smiles. "Thanks." She smiles back, pulling it tighter.

Riley and Lucas are watching them from a short distance. Maya and Riley used to be like that. One of them would keep the other warm and talk as they walked. Sometimes Riley thinks about it. If it bothered Maya, Riley hoped she would talk to her. "You know, Lucas, I'm a little cold too." Riley says looking sweetly up at him.

"Okay." he says, squeezing her hand gently in his. He looks innocently at her. A moment passes. "Oh!" He says quietly, searching his own letterman jacket. The sleeves are long enough to pass Riley's fingertips. Riley was always trying to be the romantic one. She wouldn't admit she was jealous of Maya and Farkle doing things so easily like him giving her his hoodie. Them going out for coffee. Farkle talking to Maya whilst she paints in the park.

Sarah's parents had a nice house. It was quite big. They didn't know what Sarah's mothers did but they obviously had a reliable income. The lights were on, they had a front garden and a pathway to the door and a garage. The garage was probably bigger that Maya's apartment, not that she cared. Her apartment had her, her mom and Shawn. General party etiquette was let yourself in, do or don't turn up, have fun, don't trash this place too bad or throw up on the carpet. Maya had failed that last one before. She cringes again. The party is already pretty packed, a lot of people they don't recognise, some they do, Darby and Yindra, they wave.

"This is a high school party?" Riley shouts, Maya barely hears her voice over the music.

"What?" She replies making a face.

"I said." she yells, "This is a high school party?"

"Yeah!" Maya shouts back but resorts to nodding vigorously at Riley's confused face. They make their way further through the house and into the kitchen where it's less crowded and less noisy. General etiquette tips part two, help yourself to the alcohol, we can afford it and we have plenty. "Want one?" She offers to the others.

"What if my parents find out?" Riley says, distressed.

"Are you gonna tell'em?" Riley shakes her head. "Am I gonna tell'em?" She shakes her head again. "I'm not gonna make you drink, Riles. Farkle, Ranger Rick?" She passes one to Farkle.

"Nah, someone's gotta be sober." Lucas replies.

"Too bad for you." Maya says opening it and sipping it.

"Okay." says snatching one from the counter, her eyes wide.

"Woah." Maya says, "What happened to Riley being a good girl? She's obviously had a very good bad influence."

"I'm a bad girl now. Not bad like you, bad like me." Riley says.

"Calm down, honey." Maya pats her on the shoulder, "You don't wanna get too drunk."

***

It's two cans later that Maya pulls the third can out of her hand. Riley's pupils are a little dilated and she's smiling.

"What did I tell you about wandering off and drinking?" Maya scolds. Maya and Farkle both stopped at the first can. Mostly to watch out for Riley and also because of the unwanted side-effects. Such as one throwing up on the carpet. "Come on," she tugs Riley along by the sleeve. "Found her!"

It's almost midnight now. It was one of those '10 till ?' parties, which could mean pass out in your friends bathtub or, in this case with Riley, maybe an hour or two. Lucas had remained completely sober, somehow. Maya and Farkle were lightly chilled out but alert. Maya was going to make sure to hand Riley water any given chance. If Cory and Topanga did find out and Riley was wasted, they would kill Maya. A murmur slowly made it's way around the room.

"What's 7 minutes in heaven?" Riley asks and Maya raises her eyebrows.

"Party game. They put names into a hat or something and take two out. Then they put you in the cupboard or closet and you make out. And stuff." Maya answers.

"And stuff?"

"I'm not drunk enough to explain that to you, honey, I'm not even drunk at all." She laughs. "You two don't have to play, everyone knows your very... Faithful." She hops up, "Living room." They all follow. "Now, we wait." 

***

It was getting late into the night, or the morning, making Maya a little restless. Her name hadn't been called, not that she minded, she said she didn't. She was sat tapping on her knees, listening to the beat of the music covering the sound of Riley and Lucas kissing behind her. Another pair bounded out of the opening doors, giggling. 

"Maya Hart," a voice called. She wasn't sure who's it was. Finally, she thought. "And Farkle Minkus." Oh no. No no no. No.

Slowly she stood, urged on to walk by the groups of teenagers surrounding her. She knew Farkle was stood behind her as they neared the door. It was open for them, the light off as they entered, and closed behind them. Maya hoped her face presented less shock than she felt as they stood in silence.

"Maya," Farkle says. "You know we don't have to do anything, right?" Maya turns around and nods. "We can just talk." Trust Farkle to be the nice guy. "If you want."

"What are they gonna expect?" she whispers. "What'll they think?"

"You know it doesn't matter what any of them think." He replies, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Maya, what's wrong?" He says as he steps towards her.

"Nothing's wrong, Farkle."

He brushes her cheek with his thumb. It's barely a gesture but she's frozen. It's a dream. This wouldn't happen if she were awake. She looks up at him, his face a few inches from hers. He'd gotten tall. He'd gotten really tall. They're not talking, they're just staring. Maya doesn't even feel like she's breathing. She doesn't know who leans forward first but one second they're apart and the next his lips are against hers, soft and gentle, his hand cupping the back of her head and neck. She doesn't remember kissing back but she knows she did. She doesn't remember putting her arms round his neck but she knows she did. Or him pulling her closer, his other hand on her waist. The thing she does remember is the door opening and light pouring in. 

She stumbles back, jerking her arms away from his neck before spinning and walking out. She grabs her bag and Riley's arm. Riley tries to protest but Maya just mumbles, "Riley, we're leaving. Now."

"Do you want us to walk you guys home?" Lucas asks as Farkle approaches.

"We're fine." She replies.

***

It's raining as they walk home. Well, Riley is walking. Maya is storming, not caring about the puddles splashing her legs as she steps through them, the pounding of her feet on the fire escape. Riley had made frequent efforts to talk to Maya, she hadn't answered anything other than: 'It's nothing.' or 'I'm fine.' 

Her room is dark as she lifts the window, it scrapes against the brickwork and groans. It's after they've both stepped through they notices the silhouettes sat on the bed. Suddenly a glow is cast from a bedside lamp.

"Oh, crap."


End file.
